Cuatro polos
by jose grey
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron los fundadores?¿Cuales fueron sus hitorias antes de encontrarse?¿Como fue evolucionando la relacion entre ellos?
1. Encuentro en el claro

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro en el claro.**

Dos hombres iban cabalgando a la hora del crepúsculo en dirección al norte, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran personas normales y corrientes dado que no están haciendo nada que resultara sospechoso de herejía; pero ellos no podían ser menos que normales, ellos eran magos, pero dada la inestabilidad de la época con la inquisición en pleno apogeo viajan como muggles con el fin de evitar levantar sospechas.

Uno era alto delgado y moreno, de rostro simiesco pero agraciado, tenía unos ojos negros cuya mirada delataba su gran astucia. Vestía con pantalones y camisa negros y una capa esmeralda. Era una persona de aspecto frio y calculador que no tenia por costumbre mostrar lo que sentía o pensaba a menos que lo consideraba absolutamente necesario, le encantaba tener aventuras, siempre y cuando no arriesgara tontamente su vida en ellas.

El segundo hombre era alto, no tan alto como el primero, de estatura mediana y cabellos de un color castaño cobrizo y unos ojos azul verdosos plasmados en un rostro atractivo de facciones endurecidas debido al doloroso pasado que arrastraba tras de si; vestía con unos pantalones claros, una camisa blanca y una capa color escarlata. Además portaba en el cinto una espada que había ganado enfrentando un complicado y peligroso reto; así era el, era el tipo de persona que enfrentaba lo que tuviera que venirle encima, así había tenido que aprender a ser para sobrevivir.

La noche llegó a los pocos minutos, seguían cabalgando ahora por el interior del bosque iluminando el camino con el hechizo lumos.

- Sera mejor que paremos y busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche – le dijo el moreno a su amigo.

- Tienes razón Salazar – admitió.

Siguieron marchando, esta vez al paso escudriñando el bosque en busca de un lugar amplio donde acampar.

- Mira Godric, ahí parece que haya un claro

En un claro en medio de un frondoso bosque, había dos mujeres; una vestía elegantemente, la otra con ropas cómodas que parecían más de muchacho que de chica; una tenía una figura esbelta, cabellos de un negro brillante y una mirada inteligente y orgullosa; la otra era delegada pero tenia aspecto de ser fuerte, como si hubiese pasado su vida trabajando en el campo, los cabellos dorados y unos ojos castaños que reflejaba un profundo dolor y sufrimiento.

Ambas estaban sentadas sobre la hierba del claro, la primera respiraba algo agitada.

- Una vez más debo darte las gracias – le dijo a la rubia – me has salvado la vida

- Era lo menos que podía hacer; si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros nadie va a ayudarnos.

- ¿A dónde te diriges?

- Lo sabré cuando llegue

- Te acompañare a donde quiera que vayas – dijo la morena.

- No lo harás – dijo en un tono seco – te quedaras en el próximo pueblo que visitemos

- No – se negó rotundamente – es mi deber acompañarte, tengo una deuda contigo, una deuda de vida y estaré a tu lado hasta que cumpla.

- Como quieras – dijo la rubia, pues sabía que era imposible rebatir ese argumento; ambas habían quedado ligadas mágicamente desde aquel momento sucedido horas atrás.

Estaban a punto de encender una fogata cuando oyeron que se acercaban dos personas, por sus voces supieron que eran hombres, sacaron sus varitas y se ocultaron entre las sombras.

Salazar y Godric entraron en el claro, desmontaron de los caballos y les quitaron las monturas, iban a atarlos cuando se percataron de que no estaban solos en el claro. Salazar se llevo rápidamente la mano al interior de la capa mientras que Godric desenfundo su espada. Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente la centro del claro, lo mismo hicieron las chicas; cuando se dieron cuanta de que estaban entre magos; las dos chicas y Salazar bajaron las varitas, mientras que Godric volvió a enfundar la espada. Se observaron en silencio durante lo que pareció minutos.

- Bueno – dijo Salazar Slytherin para romper el hielo- ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?

- Yo me llamo Rowena Ravenclaw – dijo la mujer elegante

- Helga Hufflepuff – respondió secamente la otra

- Yo soy Salazar Slytherin – se presento – y este de aquí es mi amigo Godric Gryffindor –

Sucedió tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, Helga Hufflepuff avanzo a donde estaba Godric y lo golpeo rápidamente hasta derribarlo, saco su varita y le apunto mirándolo con profundo odio. Salazar y Rowena se quedaron estupefactos.

Pasados unos segundos Salazar saco la varita y Rowena procedió a hacer lo mismo solo que no pudo, pues no la tenía. De modo que se lanzó sobre Salazar sujetando el brazo con el que empuñaba la varita para impedirle que le lanzara un hechizo a Helga.

- ¡No puedo permitir que le hagas daño! – le dijo Rowena a Salazar.

- Si alguien amenaza a mi amigo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – dejo fríamente Salazar quitándose a Rowena de encima - ¿se puede saber que te ha hecho mi amigo? – le pregunto a Helga

- Es un Gryffindor – escupió.

Entonces Godric que había permanecido quieto sin comprender nada entendió la reacción de la muchacha, armándose de valor hablo.

- Yo no soy mi padre – dijo en un frío susurro – por mucho que me parezca a él.

Helga lo miro suspicaz, pues no se fiaba, aunque bajo la varita y se apartó de él. Godric se incorporo quedando sentado observando a la chica que lo había derribado con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tal si preparamos algo para comer? – sugirió Salazar desviando el tema.

De modo que hicieron una fogata en la que asaron la pieza cazada por los chicos, aunque aquella cena lejos de ser un evento social era un verdadero infierno; Godric no hablaba, se había quedado muy callado y con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro; Helga no paraba de vigilar los movimientos de Godric manteniéndose alerta como si esperara que en cualquier momento el chico la atacase; Rowena estaba encerrada en su mundo observando detenidamente los diferentes árboles que rodeaban el claro en el que estaban; y Salazar estaba pensativo reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos acaecidos apenas dos horas antes.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, lo recogieron todo dejando la fogata para que les calentara y se tumbaron a dormir.

Helga se levantó, se aseguro de que estuvieran todos durmiendo, ensillo su caballo y abandono el claro; no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada de desprecio a Godric.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los otros tres despertaron no había ni resto de la muchacha que los había acompañado la noche anterior; Godric se sintió algo confuso pues la reacción de ella le había hecho recordar su no tan bonito pasado; Salazar sintió como si se hubieran quitado una carga de encima, pues aquella era una muchacha muy extraña; y Rowena, ella se sintió decepcionada consigo misma, pues debería haberla acompañado, se lo debía.


	2. Puñitos de oro

**Capitulo 2: puñitos de oro.**

Salazar se marcho a buscar nueva leña mientras Godric acondicionaba en campamento; recogiendo las mantas empleadas durante la noche y dejándolas sobre los caballos, sujetándolas bien. Rowena observaba a los dos hombres y la organización que tenían, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Helga, pues sentía que debía estar con ella.

- Eh, morena, ¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto Salazar en cuanto regresó con los leños

- Estaba pensando en Helga

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – pregunto Salazar – si se ha largado es por algo, quizá no te soporte.

- Salazar – dijo Godric – alguna razón tiene que tener para preocuparse.

- La conocí ayer por la tarde – confeso Rowena – pero tengo una deuda con ella

- ¿Una deuda? – pregunto Godric frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, veréis…

_**Flash back**_

Rowena corría por un pueblo, las gentes de la aldea la perseguían completamente armados tratando de darles caza; corrió por las calles del pueblo huyendo de la gente, pero los muggles consiguieron acorralarla y uno de ellos la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Horas después se despertó encadenada con toda la muchedumbre rodeándola con piedras en la mano, estaba atardeciendo y Rowena sabía que nada más se pusiera el sol su sentencia se llevaría a cabo.

De repente hubo una explosión a espaldas de los muggles, la fuente que había en la plaza estaba en llamas, los aldeanos furiosos corrieron a apagarlas, dejando a Rowena encadenada, se había salvado de morir en ese instante por los pelos, en eso vio a una mujer a caballo dirigiéndose a ella a toda velocidad, con otro caballo a su lado derecho; saco una varita y apunto a las cadenas que se soltaron liberando a Rowena quien cayo al suelo dándose un buen trastazo.

- Sube – le dijo la otra mujer – no tardaran en darse cuenta que lo de la fuente es una ilusión.

En cuanto Rowena subió al caballo, oyeron tras de ellas como la muchedumbre regresaba al lugar de la ejecución.

- ¡Cogedlas! – dijo uno de los aldeanos.

-Por tu bien mas vale que sepas montar.

Las dos mujeres huyeron cabalgando a toda velocidad internándose en los bosques cercanos al pueblo, sin dirigirse a un lugar en concreto, únicamente buscaban la manera de despistar a los aldeanos; finalmente cuando el peligro ceso, dejaron de cabalgar y continuaron al paso.

- Gracias por Salvarme – dijo Rowena – soy Rowena Ravenclaw

- Helga Huflepuff – dijo en un tono amable la muchacha que la había salvado

Continuaron moviéndose por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro, donde decidieron que establecerían su campamento por esa noche.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Te ayudaremos a encontrarla – resolvió Godric, Salazar lo miro no muy contento – únicamente debemos seguir el rastro que ha dejado mientras todavía sea fresco.

- Gracias

- No hay de que – dijo Godric – además tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con puñitos de oro.

Rowena frunció el ceño sin comprender que quería decir Godric, en cambio, Salazar miro a su amigo y luego compuso una extraña sonrisa.

- Si quieres volver a acabar con el culo en el suelo allá tú – comentó.

- Venga, hagamos hechizos de rastreo – dijo Godric ignorando a su amigo y sacando la varita.

Salazar lo imito, pero Rowena no saco su varita y se quedo mirando las de estos con tristeza.

- ¿Y tu varita? –pregunto Salazar observando a la chica

- Los muggles me la quitaron y la rompieron

- Asquerosos muggles – dijo Salazar con una expresión de profundo odio.

- Tranquila – dijo Godric – en estos bosques hay árboles para hacer varitas y en cuanto al núcleo, bueno hay animales mágicos también.

- Conseguiremos una varita nueva para ti – dijo fríamente Salazar pensando todavía en lo repugnantes que eran los muggles.

Pasaron el resto del día buscando los componentes para la nueva varita de Rowena, pasando de rastrear a Helga; para cuando llego la tarde solo quedaba ensamblar los elementos.

- Esto es algo que deberías hacer tú – le dijo Godric a Rowena

- Cierto, ninguno de nosotros somos fabricantes de varitas – corroboró Salazar

- Mientras nosotros buscaremos el rastro de tu amiga

Hacia el final de la tarde, Rowena ya había conseguido, después de muchos esfuerzos ensamblar los componentes de su nueva varita; mientras que Godric y Salazar encontraron el rastro de Helga.

- Se fue por aquí, había el suroeste – informo Salazar

Cada uno subió a su caballo y tomaron la senda que iba hacía el suroeste; y cabalgaron durante horas, casi hasta el amanecer, comprobando de cuando en cuando el rastro para cerciorarse de que no se habían desviado. Con los primeros rayos del sol decidieron resguardarse bajo los espesos arboles para descansar durante unas horas. A Godric no le gustaba hacía donde se dirigían.

Helga había decidido ir hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido, estaba a punto de emprender de nuevo la marcha hacia el suroeste cuando escucho unas voces que le resultaban familiares; voces que había oído la noche anterior. Se detuvo ocultándose entre los árboles para que no la vieran.

Estaban Rowena, Godric y Salazar tomando comiendo algo para reponer energías y descansar, cuando de repente Rowena se decidió a preguntarle a Godric sobre algo que le había chocado la noche anterior.

- Godric – dijo – anoche dijiste que tú no eras tu padre

Godric que hasta el momento había estado sonriente adopto una expresión fría

- Yo no soy como él ni quiero serlo

Se levanto y se alejó del grupo internándose más en el bosque tratando de tranquilizarse

- No vuelvas a mencionarle a su padre – le aconsejo Salazar a Rowena – es una historia que Godric preferiría olvidar

- ¿Por? – pregunto con curiosidad

- No conozco toda la historia – dijo Salazar – tampoco se lo he preguntado – añadió – lo único que se es que cuando apenas tenía catorce años Godric vio como su padre asesinaba a su madre.

- Comprendo su reacción – dijo Rowena.

Ambos abandonaron el tema hasta que Godric regreso un tiempo después.

Helga que había permanecido escuchando se quedó estática; estaba altamente sorprendida; rodeo la zona en la que estaban Rowena y Salazar y se interno en el bosque, sin saber realmente porque lo hacía. Al poco rato, se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta, regresando a la senda donde había dejado su caballo, se montó en el y remprendió su marcha directa al suroeste.

En cuanto Godric regreso continuaron su búsqueda realizando de nuevo el hechizo de rastreo, el cual les dio un rastro mucho más fresco que el que estaban siguiendo; lo que era indicativo de que se hallaban muy cerca de ella; se metieron por una sinuosa senda que terminaba en los páramos, cuando iban por mitad del camino escucharon gritos. Salazar y Rowena se detuvieron en seco mientras que Godric espoleo al caballo para que fuera más rápido, segundos después, Rowena sintió que debía hacer lo mismo que Godric. Salazar se quedo solo en la senda completamente tranquilo.

Cuando Godric llegó al lugar del que procedían los gritos vio algo que lo paralizo unos instantes, aunque tras la impresión reacciono de modo correcto. Aparto al hombre que tenía acorralada a Helga Hufflepuff y la torturaba, antes de darse cuenta de que era su propio padre. Saco la varita y miró al hombre con rabia, mientras Helga trataba de incorporarse.

- Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo el hombre con frialdad y desprecio – no se podía esperar menos de un inútil como tú, defendiendo a una sangre sucia.

- Veo que sigues con tus cacerías – dijo Godric sin bajar la guardia desplazándose lentamente hasta cubrir a Helga.

- Tan inútil como tu madre, siempre interponiéndose en mi misión de limpiar el mundo – dijo con crueldad – suerte que me libre de ella.

Godric iba a utilizar la magia contra su padre cuando un destello rojo paso por su lado impactando en el pecho de su padre quien callo desmallado al fondo de un barranco que había tras él. Godric se giro y vio a Rowena con su nueva varita en alto.

- Sera mejor que nos marchemos de aquí – dijo Salazar quien por fin se había decidido a ir a donde estaba la acción.

Los cuatro atravesaron con gran precaución el desfiladero llegando al otro lado de la montaña, llegando a un poblado enteramente de muggles.

- Pasemos de largo – dijo Salazar – este lugar me da asco.

Helga miro hacia el cielo y vio como poco a poco adoptaba un tono grisáceo y del suelo se levantaba un aire cálido.

- Es mejor encontrar una posada, pronto descargara una tormenta – dijo – será mejor que encontremos un lugar donde resguardarnos.

Encontraron lugar en el ático de una posada; debían quedarse los cuatro juntos, pues no había otra solución; a ninguno le agradaba mucho la idea de estar juntos hasta que el temporal pasara, en especial a Salazar que no disimulo su profundo desprecio por los muggles.

- ¿Por qué detestas a los muggles, Salazar? – pregunto Rowena.


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos**

Salazar se quedo mirando a Rowena unos instantes y luego paso su mirada por el resto, deteniéndose unos segundos en Helga y pasando rápidamente a Godric, pues él ya conocía esa historia. Godric se separó un poco del grupo dirigiéndose a una ventana contemplando el grisáceo paisaje que se veía tras ella, no tardaría en comenzar a llover.

Salazar comenzó a hablar.

**Flash Back**

Un niño de apenas tres años se encontraba en los lindes de la propiedad de su familia subiéndose a un árbol, con tal mala fortuna que se resbaló en la rama más alta cayendo al vacío, pero sucedió algo insólito, bueno no tan insólito entre magos, Salazar se quedó flotando en el aire y descendió poco a poco hasta posarse suavemente sobre el suelo. Creyó que nadie lo había visto pero estaba muy equivocado.

Aquella misma noche una horda de muggles rodeó la casa lanzando combustible y antorchas quemándola; dos de ellos previamente habían entrado y habían asesinado a sus ocupantes, a excepción del pequeño niño de tres años que se había ocultado.

Uno de los que se habían acercado a la casa lo encontró, lo cogió y lo saco de allí, llevándoselo lejos mediante una técnica por la que desapareció del lugar y se materializó en otro muy lejano, tiempo después Salazar sabría que eso era a aparición.

Salazar vivió en los pantanos con ese hombre, del cual desconfiaba al principio; allí descubrió su don, habilidad que lo haría famoso mucho después, también desarrollo sus poderes, pues ese hombre, su salvador se convirtió en su tutor y le enseñó cuanto sabía; un crudo invierno, cuando el hombre era ya un anciano, enfermo y murió quedándose Salazar solo con tan solo 16 años.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Y poco después conocí a Godric – dijo Salazar terminado su relato – hemos viajado juntos desde entonces.

Godric apartó su atención de la ventana asintiendo a lo que decía Salazar, estaba muy serio, cosa que solo su amigo notó pues era quien más lo conocía.

- Bajare para anunciar que comeremos aquí arriba – dijo Godric saliendo por la puerta del ático y bajando al área de recepción.

Se acercó al recepcionista y le dijo

- Mis amigos y yo cenaremos arriba; ¿podría hacernos el favor de mandar a alguien con la cena?

- Por supuesto caballero, no hay problema.

- Gracias.

Hizo una leve inclinación y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.

Mientras Godric había bajado, había sido atendido y había regresado, los otros tres habían estado debatiendo como organizarse durante la noche.

- No me fio de estos muggles – dijo Salazar – tendríamos que haber acampado en algún lugar lejos de aquí.

- ¿En plena tormenta? – inquirió Rowena con sarcasmo

- Creo que deberíamos montar guardia – propuso Helga conciliadoramente, pues aunque no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de los muggles, tenía cierta inquietud sobre la presencia de cierto caballero que ahora no estaba con ellos.

- Es una idea excelente, todos aremos guardia, por turnos – resolvió Salazar – yo seré el último

- Que caballeroso – comentó Rowena

- Godric será el primero – resolvió Salazar mientras las chicas alzaban una ceja – siempre se ofrece el primero en las guardias.

- Yo haré la segunda – dijo Helga

- Entonces a mi me queda la tercera

Godric entro en la habitación pocos segundos después de que la conversación finalizara, apenas atravesó el umbral, Salazar le informo de la disposición de las guardias a lo que Godric asintió intercambiando una larga y silenciosa mirada con Salazar.

- En breve nos traerán la cena – anunció Godric sentándose en un rincón de la sala; sacó un libros sobre transformaciones (totalmente hechos con pergamino) de su fardo y comenzó a leer.

Rowena al ver que Godric sacaba un libro se acercó a él con gran curiosidad.

- ¿Te gustan las transformaciones? – le pregunto; Helga agudizó el oído tratando de asimilar el máximo de la conversación entre Rowena y Godric

- Es uno de mis fuertes – respondió Godric apartando la mirada de la lectura y centrándola en Rowena – te interesan las transformaciones.

- Me interesa todo aquello que estimule y potencie mi potencial intelectual – respondió altivamente

Godric sonrió.

- Cuando termine de leer este tratado serás una de las primeras personas a las que se lo prestare – dijo haciéndola sonreír – en realidad serás a la única a la que le deje un libro – añadió – mi buen amigo no encuentra placer en la lectura.

- De nada puede servir un libro en la realidad – objeto Salazar.

- Tengo que discrepar – dijo Rowena – te concedo que solo el leer no te va a servir de mucho, pero leyendo se comprenden mejor las cosas y alcanzas una mayor sabiduría.

La discusión fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta, muy poco después entro uno de los mozos que trabajaban como camareros en la posada dirigiéndose a Godric.

- Caballero, aquí tiene la cena para usted y sus amigos – dijo el muchacho.

- Gracias – respondió Godric con una inclinación – déjelo en esa mesa – dijo y mientras el muchacho dejaba las fuentes sobre la mesa, rebuscaba en su fardo hasta encontrar monedas muggles y le entrego un par al muchacho a modo de propina quien se marcho muy satisfecho de allí.

Salazar puso mala cara ante el gesto de su amigo pero no dijo nada, se dirigió a la mesa y destapo la fuente; en ella había una comida que quedaba en raciones muy pequeñas al dividirla entre cuatro. Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

- Esto lo soluciono yo – dijo Helga sacando la varita y comenzando a hacer diversos encantamientos sobre la comida haciéndola más sabrosa y más numerosa.

Los otros tres la felicitaron por tales habilidades.

Pronto llegó la hora de dormir, y Godric se quedó despierto, también Helga lo hizo, alegando que no tenia sueño; los otros dos se durmieron rápidamente, tras un buen rato en silencio Godric decidió romperlo.

- Deberías dormir un poco, las guardias pueden llegar a resultar muy pesadas.

- Me hablas a mí.

Godric fingió buscar a alguien más

- Eso parece – dijo acercándose a ella – se te ve cansada, tienes que descansar.

- Prefiero no hacerlo hasta que termine mi guardia

- Como desees – respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a la mesa donde seguía leyendo el libro pero esta vez a la luz de una vela.

Tras unos minutos Helga decidió hablar

- Antes has mencionado que las transformaciones eran una de tu habilidades, ¿Cuáles son el resto?

Godric la miró unos instantes con la ceja alzada antes de contestar

- Conozco lo suficiente las artes oscuras como para saber combatirlas, tengo un don para ello –respondió – también se me da bastante bien volar; ¿y tu?¿cuales son tus habilidades a parte de la cocina y claro está los encantamientos?

- Me temo que eso no va a poder ser revelado.

Godric se levanto y se acercó lentamente a ella; miro de soslayo a su amigo para asegurarse que verdaderamente dormía, pues toda la tarde había estado deseando tratar ese tema con Helga.

- Quisiera hacerte una advertencia – dijo en un susurro e ignorando la mirada de recelo de ella prosiguió con igual tono de voz – no menciones a Salazar que eres hija de muggles.

- No pienso avergonzarme de mi procedencia – respondió ella hablando en susurro pero claramente ofendida.

- No me malinterpretes – se apresuró a decir Godric – a mi es exactamente igual de donde provengas, pero como has podido comprobar Salazar desprecia a los muggles, pero aún más a aquellos que tienen poderes mágicos y descienden de los muggles.

- No me extraña que seáis amigos, tú lo llevas en la sangre.

Godric se quedo helado unos segundos tras los cuales respondió.

- Las opiniones no se heredan se forman – dijo – si bien suelen ser cosa de familia es el individuo quien decide seguirlas como una rutina o contrastarlas y formarse la suya propia.

- En ese caso ¿como podéis ser amigos?

- Salazar es un buen amigo, ha estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado – respondió Godric – entiendo su postura y la respeto, aunque no la comparto.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, sendos se quedaron en silencio que perduro hasta el cambio de guardia e incluso después. Godric se acostó a dormir, quedando dormido enseguida de cuan cansado estaba.

Helga espero un rato y aprovechando que dormía decidió averiguar la verdad sobre aquello que había oído en el bosque, saco su varita y apunto a Godric.

- ¡Legeremens!

Comenzó a hurgar en la mente de este hasta dar con lo que buscaba:

_Era una noche no muy distinta a las demás; un muchacho de unos catorce años se hallaba encogido en el suelo mientras un adulto al cual se parecía bastante estaba erguido junto a él torturándolo._

_- Eres una vergüenza para la noble sociedad mágica – le decía el adulto – ayudando a esos asquerosos ladrones sangre sucia._

_- ¡Son personas! – grito Godric levantándose – con los mismos derechos que tu._

_El adulto le dio un bofetón al adolescente que volvió a caer al suelo; levantó la varita apuntando a Godric._

_- Ni lo toques – sonó una voz a espaldas de ellos, mujer que tenía el mismo tono de ojos azul verdoso que Godric._

_- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas en mis asuntos!¡Maldita mujer estúpida e inútil! – fue cara a ella con intención de golpearla pero Godric lo sujeto de un brazo tratando de tirar de el -¡quita mocoso! – dijo apuntándolo con la varita saliendo Godric despedido por los aires y aterrizando en el otro lado del salón -¡Ese mocoso merece ser castigado por poner en sobre aviso a esos sangre sucia!_

_- No te lo permitiré – dijo la mujer poniéndose delante del muchacho ocultándolo._

_- ¿a no? – dijo el hombre agitando la varita y haciendo que la mujer callera de rodillas, luego saco un cuchillo y se lo clavó – me parece que ya no podrás hacer nada – añadió en tono burlesco; se giro hacia el chico y dijo – ya ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo después, ahora tengo trabajo, y se marcho de la casa._

_Godric se acercó a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos._

Helga bajo la varita helada, pues no se esperaba lo que había visto, había llegado a pensar que era una falsedad; por otra parte el Godric de 14 años le resultaba muy familiar, como si se hubiese cruzado con el en algún momento; pero desecho enseguida esa idea por lo imposible de la misma. Se quedó sentada en un rincón del ático durante el resto de su guardia pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y en última instancia arrepintiéndose de haber invadido su intimidad.


End file.
